1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
As a recording apparatus, a facsimile apparatus has been known. In a prior art facsimile apparatus, when received image data is recorded, one page of image data is recorded on one record sheet.
However, in the prior art facsimile apparatus, even if a data size of one page of image data does not reach one record sheet, only one page of image data is recorded on one record sheet, so that a blank area is created and the record sheet is wasted. Further, in a receiving station, it is difficult to output received image data in a desired form.